


PLEASE….

by waywardwritings



Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cage Fights, Cliffhangers, Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Swordfighting, Whumptober 2020, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), a unofficial part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Day 6 of Whumptober prompts were: “Get it Out” | No More | “Stop, please”Also a part two of "IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY"
Relationships: Lancelot & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot & Knights of the Round Table (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948981
Kudos: 2





	PLEASE….

Lancelot is led to the arena, heart thumping in his chest he sees his friends are quiet as they wait impatiently for The Kraken to fight their friend. Lancelot took a deep breath. “Come we don’t have all day.” He says loosening his shoulders.

There was cheering from the mercenaries as a man larger than Percival entered the arena with an arrogant smile plastered on his face. Lancelot senses that his friends are scared for him. Yet he doesn’t feel that fear looking at The Kraken, just sheer adrenaline pumping in his veins. He smiles a little changing his grip on the sword that the mercenaries gave him. “So why do they call you The Kraken?”

“Because I can crush ships with my bare hands.” The Kraken grins menacingly.

Lancelot who is still unphased, “hmm good to know.”

This makes The Kraken angry so swings his sword at Lancelot who dodges it easily. He retaliates with swift blows every so often hitting The Kraken but he’s unsure how long he can keep this up. The Kraken roars and knocks Lancelot to the ground, whose sword landing meters away from him, raising his sword to give a killing blow. Lancelot’s eyes widen and just manages to roll away in time grabbing a discarded shield covering himself from The Kraken’s furious strikes. He hears the others plead to get up, he kicks The Kraken’s legs from beneath him so he can get up. Lancelot kicks his sword away, only just realising that was a stupid move. The Kraken gets up and uses his strength to throw Lancelot into the cage bars in front of his friends. 

“Please stop!” Arthur shouts.


End file.
